parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
East African Bush Elephant
East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) is a subspecies of African bush elephant. Roles * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. * It played Vitruvius in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elephant Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Lord Rogers in The Artist Mare * It played Dallben in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played General Hologram in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Basil in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Kion, Simba, Nala and other lions in The Elephant King (NatureRules1 Style) and The Elephant Guard * It played Snow White and her Prince in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Doc in Africa VI: The Secret of Animal Rock * It played Stove in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Ankylosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Rockmobile in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dennis in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Manny in Ice Age (NatureRules1 Version) * It Crush and Squirt in Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version) and in Finding Dory (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gazapacho in Chowder (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Balto and Jenna in Balto (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dooglas in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Peter Griffon, Lois Griffon and Brian Griffon in Family Guy (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Argentinosaurus in Animal Train * It played the elephants in My Gym Partner's A Monkey (NatureRules1 Version) Portrayals *It is played by Woolly Mammoth in The Grizzly King , Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska, and The Wild Thornberrys Movie (NatureRules1 Version) *It is played by White Rhinoceros in Dumbo (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Tanzania_2801-Young_Elephants.jpg Normal TLG S1 E13 0484.jpg PPG Rule Elephant.png Rugrats Elephants.png Miraculous Ladybug Elephant.png TTTE African Elephant.png Fantasia 2000 African Elephant.png What A Cartoon Elephants.png Zebras On the Ark.jpg I.jpg Babar Elephant.png|Babar (1989-1991) Dumbo Mad Elephant.png|Dumbo (1941) Elephant Family.png|The Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That (2009-2017) Fisher Price Little People Elephants.png|LeapFrog (2003-2007) Rogue Male Elephant.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg Like Elephants Live in Groups.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Stanley Elephant.png E for Elephant.png Horrid Henry the Elephant.jpg Elephant Bubblestand.jpg Hippopotamuses Behind Rhinoceroses and Elephants.png Don't Say It Was the Elephant.png Jumpstart Elephants.jpg The Rhinoceroses and Elephants That Had to Be Dead.png Striped Elephant.png Pinky Dinky Doo Elephants.jpg Elephantsized Chair.jpg JungleBunch Elephant.jpg GOTJElephants.jpg Dumbo and Eleanor the Elephant love together.png 780x463-101816 dumbo-concept-art 7.jpg Max.PNG Just so Stories Elephants.png Noah's Ark African Elephants.png AndyDayandElephants.jpg Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Elephants Adapt.png Elephants In The Savanna.jpg Cheetahs and Elephants.jpg Beautiful Big Three Elephants walking on Dry Grass Wallpapers.jpg Savanna Elephants.jpg African Elephant and Indian Elephant.png AfricanBushElephant.jpg African Bush Elephant.jpg 19 African Elephant.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Leapfrog Elephant.jpg WNSB Elephant.png Photo319.jpg Ep 53 15.jpg 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png African Elephant (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Horton-Hears-a-Who-TV-special-images-1b634346-c231-478a-9f3e-b95a6d7e6f4 (2).jpg Ringo the Elephant.png|The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1997) Go Diego Go African Elephants.png Download (19).jpeg Download (20).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Download (18).jpeg Download (17).jpeg African Savanna Elephant Anatomy.jpg WoZ African Elephant.jpeg TWT Elephants.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) ATF Elephants.jpeg|Conquering Kilimanjaro (2012) Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg African Elephants.jpg 30 Year Old African Elephant.jpg New-elephants.jpg Oobi Elephants.png ToddWorld Elephants.png Star meets African Bush Elephant.png|Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg Blue Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.48 PM.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Stompy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png SitBC Elephant.png Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg SftB.jpg Shango.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Angry elephant ears tuskless.jpg Half-tusk-whispers-an-elephants-tale-26.6 thumb.jpg African Elephant With Big Tusks 600.jpg So Let's Go Wild!.png African-elephants-walking.jpg African-elephant-calves-playing.jpg African-elephants-smelling-the-air.jpg African-elephants.jpg African-elephant-feeding.jpg African-elephant-stripping-bark.jpg African-elephant-bonding.jpg Mature-male-African-elephants-bonding.jpg African-elephant-walking.jpg Savanna Elephant Ears.jpg Mammoth Ears and Elephant Ears.jpeg Animals-elephant-ears-dumbo-hide and seek-playing-twa0126 low.jpg 293px-African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) spraying water Over His Ears.jpg Elephant4th.jpg Hippopotamus Rhinoceros and Elephant.jpg A Herd Of Elephants.png More Elephant Sound Effects.png The Elephant and the Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg 1016elephantcancer01.jpg T69-2000513 Elephant.jpg Image-20161007-8965-qb6sce Elephants.jpg Elephant poaching-973x548.jpg Elephant Sounds.jpg 557048-to-match-feature-demographics-africa-conflict With Elephants.jpg C2841f41e7c2a6d83b264e761643d803--drawings-of-elephants-elephant-illustration.jpg Cover-r4x3w1000-57df65405a73d-Afrotropical elephants-afrique-botswana.jpg Cover-r4x3w1000-57df65405a73d-elephant-afrique-botswana.jpg Default-1519656896-elephants-canoodling.jpg Dinky the Elephant.png Angry Eli the Elephant.png The Flintstones Elephant.png Blue Elephant.png Zoobabu Elephant.png Biggest Elephant.png Zoboomafoo Elephant.png Spongebob the Elephant.png E is for Elephant.png Happy Elephant.png TRAoBQ Elephant.png African-elephant-walking.jpg Savanna Elephant Ears.jpg A-friendly-wave-amanda-schuster-canvas-print Elephant Ears.jpg World Wildlife Fund Elephant Ears.jpg More Elephant Sound Effects.png 434758D400000578-4793442-image-a-5 1502822599189 Elephant.jpg Meena.jpg|Sing (2016) 107241.jpg Golden Book Video African Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-08-06 at 9.15.50 PM.png GREENPEACE-HACKING-DISNEY-animals-1- Lion King Elephant.png|The Lion King (1994) 318599 1256640898062 full Lion King 2 Elephant.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Lion King and A Half Elephant.jpg|The Lion King 11/2 (2004) Cyberchase Elephant.png Life.of.Pi Elephant.jpg Mrs. Jumbo the Elephant With Her Calf.png Scooby-Doo! African Elephants.png Diamonds the Elephant.png African Elephant (Animals).jpg Raj.jpg 115077.jpg TAL Elephant.png 2019 Dumbo.jpg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 810F757D-BE8A-444F-B3FB-42C4603723DC.jpeg E4E34EA5-1881-48C7-A902-280F29123AB9.jpeg 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg B76ABC3D-317B-4177-84AB-C903FA081CB7.jpeg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg 53AE6928-E9F1-40E8-87E3-4F8AD4FEAB77.jpeg 4ABE4684-4FFF-4372-A556-D2EEA00CE3A6.jpeg 67CCF6C1-E1FB-4B7F-80B1-E0C2688E52C4.jpeg C6292558-8307-451B-9BCE-7D33BEEFCC7C.jpeg IMG 0783.JPG Eugene and Chief Buffalo.png African Elephant 7.27.2012 hero and circle HI 53941.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg 301E0AB7-2FF8-452B-96E7-C62865F1D093.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg Elephant, African Bush (Caillou).png 176C716E-B5EB-4C11-A032-8C095A8F4FEE.jpeg B4670166-2FF7-48EC-9BA5-1E5ED8F75281.jpeg AnimalStories 24 elephant HD.jpg Elephants From Noah's Ark.png Warthogs Gorillas Elephants Lions Giraffes Kangaroos Pandas RabbitsRaccoons Cheetahs Chickens Zebras Okapis Rattlesnakes Spiders Snails Turtles Alligators Crocodiles Bees Baboons Vultures and Ostriche.png Endugu.png Arthur 2003 Elephant.png Arthur 2001 Elephant.png Tom and Jerry Tales Elephant.png Duck Bug Monkey and Elephant.png Class of 3000 Elephant.png Ellee The Elephant.png Mommy Elephant.png Baby Elephant.png African bush elephant, also known as the savana elephant or African elephant.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg TWT 1998 TV Series Elephants and Antelopes.jpg Phedra the Elephant.jpg Rebeca the Elephant.jpg Screen shot 2017 02 15 at 72607 pm.png Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png Sesame Street Bornean Elephant,Common Chimpanzee and Vervet Monkey.png PPG Video Game Elephant.png Tusk Wizard the Elephant.jpg Thornsley the African Elephant.png Ethan's Eyes.jpg Two elephants.png PPG Comic Elephant.png Jumanji 1995 Elephant.jpg Jumanji (TV Series) Elephant.jpg DC Super Hero Girls Elephant and Tiger.jpg Turbo Elephants.png Wabbit Elephants.png Elephant, African Bush (Krypto the Super Dog).jpg DABB4340-60E1-4B7E-91FC-03DE60958558.jpeg FEA92BAB-5FCF-4630-884A-70F93E6DE43E.jpeg C9F5580C-FBCE-494C-8CB4-2EB236B2A72D.jpeg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg Star_meets_East_African_Bush_Elephant.png 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg UTAUC African Elephants.png UTAUC African Elephant 2.png UTAUC Elephant 4.png UTAUC Elephant 5.png 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Elephants Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:World of Zoo (wii game) Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:African Bush Elephant Subspecies Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:SimAnimals: Africa Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Animal Face-Off Anima!s Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Universal Animals